Suppressed Feelings
by Cassandra Flavius
Summary: COMPLETE!Serena has a secret crush on Darien-Jerk! What happens when her friends find out, and decided to give her a make over, in order to dazzle Darien's brains out? grins Heh! Please R&R!
1. Just a Normal Day

For all people who have been reading "Hurt Before": don't worry, I will finish it, just give me this weekend, I'll post another chapter on Monday. I've had much to do with the whole community service thing so that it might look good on my college application in a years' time. hang in there!  
  
Also, I wrote this story a long time ago (summer vacation, I think). Not that it has anything to do with anything. Is it not odd that all I ever to is write song fics?! Bleah to myself!  
  
*Skip reading these boring, useless, yet safety ensuring, money saving lines* Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon yet...she still belongs to Noako-sama and the DIC guys in their rich skyscrapers *sigh*. "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman" and "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" belong to good old still handsome and talented Bryan Adams!  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Suppressed Feelings:  
Just a Normal Day ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Bittersweet. Bittersweet was the way things were. When she looked into his eyes it was bittersweet; those perfect emotion lacking, yet awe-inspiring, and well, bittersweet deep-sea, indigo eyes. Bitter; he would never look at a fifteen-year-old girl like her, she was his favourite torturee. Sweet, sweet as honey was that elated feeling that overtook her heart and tummy every time she saw him or thought of him; the feeling that caused her to- (AN: You wish! But we can't start here. Nope! This was the beginning too, but there were another beginnings back in time. So, REWIND: back hours, back days; back weeks...until those times...)  
  
Irritation, Aggravation.  
  
Irritation when a moon-shaped alarm clock drilled its bell. Irritation when she punched it quiet and her hand hurt like hell. Irritation when she sat up to caress her aching hand and she noticed that the tiny tip of the Moon- clock was broken. Irritation when she stands up to pick her favourite clock and her foot accidentally steps of Luna's tail, causing the cat to scratch her. Irritation when she finally sets the clock on her nightstand and realises that she was going to be late... again! Irritation when she has to hurry in the shower, when dressing, and doing her hair. Irritation when she runs downstairs and only has time to kiss her mother goodbye, and shout her father a "Good Morning", and grab a toast on her way out the door. Irritation when she dashes the normal route to school. Irritation when it has been happening every single day of her life for the past four years.  
  
Aggravation when she turns around the corner hoping against hope for it not to happen. Aggravation when she once again collided with him, and then falls hard on her bum on the cement floor. Aggravation when this ritual has been repeated everyday for the past year. Aggravation when she knows whom she had collided with. Aggravation when she knows what's about to come...  
  
"Hi Meatball Head! Up and running so early, eh?" he smirked, with evil dancing all over his eyes and mouth, while Serena sighed. Why her? Could she be truly the ugliest girl in the world? "Is it a food sale or summer school?"  
  
Serena just groaned and stepped aside from him. She would never admit it, because that would be the key to a ton more of teasing. Aggravation! She started up her dash again.  
  
"I guess it's summer school then," she heard him laugh. He had guessed it right, and she thanked her not-so-lucky-stars that she hadn't turned to reveal the flush of humiliation in her face. A flush that would assure him that he was right. Oh the aggravation!  
  
Needless to say, summer school was a pain to Serena today too. She arrived late again. Had Darien not collided with her she would have come early enough to slip into her bench unnoticed. Sometimes she wondered if Darien actually was at that corner, at that time, just to crash into her and mess up whole day. But she came in late and was in the detention list again. The rest of the day consisted of reviewing things she supposedly had studied during the 8th grade year that had ended. And after burning way too many brain-cells during the hard school day, she still had detention to live through. Luckily, she wasn't the only one; there were some other students and among them was one of her best friends, Lita.  
  
The tall, brown haired, green-eyed Lita was in detention for a much different cause than Serena. Lita was strong and short tempered, not as much as Raye but short tempered enough, and today, she had namely beat the crap off a boy that put her intelligence question publicly. Serena thought that it was nice to have Lita with her in detention since it took away the boringness of that "period". They spent their time passing notes and trying to not laugh out loud (to not wake the sleeping teacher) until the half hour was over.  
  
Serena stepped from hell right into heaven when she stepped out of the school building along, right behind Lita. They were on their way to the Crown Centre, where she would meet the girls, order her chocolate milkshake from Andrew, and see dreamy, cool, perfect Darien- no hang on there, she thought she'd studied too much today, no doing homework: her brain was too delirious, it needed to relax a bit!  
  
Darien! Oh, that jerk! Why did he always have to pick on her? Why did he never pick on Lita? She had worse grades than Serena, and ate almost as much as Serena. But she didn't klutz out, and Lita was strong, she remembered, she could beat Darien up anytime she felt like it. She imagined Lita beating poor, helpless, Darien up, and then she giggled at the scene in her head! No wonder he didn't bug Lita!  
  
Still why couldn't Lita defend her from Darien as she defended her from other school brats? Why couldn't Lita just walk up to Darien and knock him out? Serena knew the answer. Because Lita found the Serena and Darien Verbal War was hilarious. She wasn't the only one who laughed the crap outta herself when Serena once again lost a battle. Mina, Raye, and even Amy laughed without control at Serena's incapacity of ever winning a verbal fight. The whole arcade laughed, in fact, Serena and Darien had a special public; people that were at the Crown Centre at the same time everyday to watch the "Meatball Head-Jerk Comedy Show" live.  
  
Serena frowned at her thought, and made a mental note to remember to kneel and say "thank you" to her public when Darien nonchalantly walked away from the arcade.  
  
The walk from Crossroads Junior High School to the Crown Centre wasn't long, and she was approaching the wonderful slide doors rather quickly. She stepped into the arcade and her heart went boom! ... As everyday, it was soaring only to be sunken by Darien, but that wasn't on the agenda until after she'd finished her chocolate milkshake.  
  
"Hi girls," Serena chipped in union with Lita to the three girls sitting by the counter. "Hi Andrew!" she went on giving a smile brighter than the brightest star.  
  
"Hi Serena" the girls and Andrew greeted back at their own tempo until finally Raye pronounced "Hi Meatball Head!" Raye was the only one, except the inventor of the name himself that called her that. Just like Darien Raye fought with her almost every day, and just like with Darien she still loved the girl- hang on there; she meant UNLIKE Darien she still loved Raye and thought of her as one of her best friends. And totally unlike Darien, she knew that deep down Raye loved Serena (AN: as friends you know!) and would give up her life for her. Why was she comparing Raye with Darien of all people? In fact why was Darien on her mind at all... almost all the time? Ok, she admitted not very proudly, she thought he was hot...drop dead gorgeous. But that didn't mean anything, right? He was just a jerky, hot, smart, gorgeous, flawless, college student that she wished would- oh there she went again! She rolled her eye and shrugged.  
  
She sipped the last of her chocolate milkshake, and looked up to see the slide doors retract and making way to- well, what do you know? It cannot be coincidence, as well timed as everything goes. I mean everyday the same old story; Serena finishes her milkshake and barely has time to say a word to Andrew or her friends when he comes in through those (now) dreadful doors. She wondered if Darien sat outside to see exactly when he should make his entrance to annoy her. But she ended up deciding that he wouldn't waste so much time on a girl enemy like her. It's God that doesn't like her, so he puts her through this (AN: Hai! *grin* and God is me!)!  
  
"Hello Meatball Head!" this famous line broke Serena from her philosophic world. His voice was so... so... well, gorgeous, sleek, and perfect, but she should, she could, she would resist that sensation in the stomach and give him a good combat- not!  
  
"Don't call me that!" she uttered angrily, another famous line. Serena could practically set a copyright of those four words! "My name is Serena!" she said raising her voice- yet another famous line but certainly not the last. "Repeat after me: Se-re-na."  
  
"Meat-ball-Head!" Darien "repeated" triumphantly.  
  
"Argh, 'are you stupid or just incredibly lazy'?" she asked; the same question Darien had snapped the first day they met when she had accidentally thrown a math test, rated 30%, at his head.  
  
Darien smiled in the recognition of this line, and opened his mouth to make way to his answer. "Unlike *you*, Meatball Head, who are, for that matter, both of them, I'm incredibly *smart*!"  
  
"Then what part of Serena don't you understand?" she questioned his irately.  
  
"The why part," Darien shot casually, while people in the arcade laughed.  
  
"Because. It. Is. My. Official. NAME!" she explained fuming; at that moment she just wanted to jump on Darien and choke him to death.  
  
"I don't believe, you'll have to prove it! Until you show the proof you're still Meatball Head!" he shrugged drinking up a cup of coffee that Andrew had put out for him. "By the way, do you even know what 'official' means?" he went on after a short pause...and people laughed...  
  
"I HATE You, Jerk!" Serena bellowed. She had just lost the battle again. This famous line signalled Serena waving the white flag.  
  
At this point Serena's mood would be too spoiled to remember her mental note, but Darien would go all quiet for a while. Probably enjoying his triumph until the last minute. Then he'd exchange a few words with Andrew, while the girls sat by the counter and still giggled: the after-effects of a great laugh, and Serena would release her aggravation and money at a Sailor V game. Then Darien would aloofly stand up, walk to the *relieving* slide doors, and just before they closed behind him he would manage a "Bye Meatball Head, see you on the pavement" for a good bye. Then Serena would look up from the game and shout a "See you in Hell!" Then she'd look down at her game screen and find out that she died- only one point from finishing the game. Aggravating!  
  
But now the worst was over and she would calmly and cheerfully join her friends who were now serious and then they would walk to the Cherry Hill Temple, Raye's place. On the way they would talk and giggle about neighbourhood gossip, superstar gossip, boy gossip- yeah, any kind of gossip.  
  
When they reached the temple, they sat down for their normal five minutes meeting to discuss what they were going to do for the rest of the afternoon. This meeting was accompanied with Japanese tea and snacks that Raye's grandpa had prepared for them. Of course, the snacks were not as great as Lita's (the groups legitimate cook), but the girls barely had time to taste it before Serena dumped it all into her own mouth.  
  
"I wonder why you're not fat, Meatball Head!" groaned Serena's fiery friend, "As much as you eat, you should become a Sumo player!"  
  
"It's called quick metabolism, Pyro!" Serena shouted with her mouth full.  
  
"Do you even know what that means?" Raye shot. Serena was fuming and you could see smoke coming from her ears- literally! Why did everyone think that she was so stupid she didn't know any big words? So that was when Amy, sweat dropping, decided to go on with the meeting.  
  
"We need to have a study session today because I'm only 7 chapters ahead."  
  
"But Amy, we're on vacation," Mina tried to object.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Mina," Lita said, "I'm actually planning to get into ninth grade in autumn, so I guess studying wouldn't do me harm, besides we have an exam in a few weeks. So I ought to use some help."  
  
"Yeah, well I also need to study," Raye added. Serena guessed that it was more to annoy her than for the reason she was going to give them. "There's a karate competition coming up in two months, and I need to study some theory."  
  
"So a vote," Serena called gleefully, already knowing the winners, "every one who wants to study say 'no'!"  
  
The girls giggled. Amy, Lita, and Raye all said "no", and only Mina and she said "yes". This trick had worked before, but she guessed she had used it too many times; she had to come up with a new trick.  
  
"Sere, you can study with me," Mina suggested genuinely, "About the factors of lotion creams, and products of beauty, and of course, the quotients of fashion, you know..."  
  
Serena lit up; this was going to be a fun study session, after all. "Not to mention the exponent ional gossip and the sum of quizzes!" she agreed lying on her belly next to Mina who opened a math book, and on top of it she placed a Seventeen Magazine. And there, the two girls secretly had fun while Amy caught up with her eight chapters she was missing, Lita laboured to understand her homework, and Raye was snoring in a sleep of boredom.  
  
Serena didn't feel sorry for Raye. Who told Raye to go against her, anyway? The vote depended solely on Raye and today she chose to be bored. Serena smiled with satisfaction.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ I have to add that I couldn't resist putting in that "see you on the pavement thing" in this fic cuz it was so funny. It's not my invention (I admit it honestly); I got the idea from a fan fic which I read a long time ago. 


	2. Crash! But what was that feeling?

Kon'wa Minna! Part 2 is served: enjoy your reading. 

*sigh, the pain of writing this, but it must be done, so...* 

Disclaimers: I'm just a young, poor person without too much money...so don't sue cuz I don't own Serena and the rest- yet!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Suppressed Feelings:

                      Crash! - But what was that feeling?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Crash! It said a day later in that same corner, at the same time, with the same people! Well, well, well, so what do we know? Isn't that Serena and Darien again?

Crash! ...It said. On no! Collision again and she's going to fall on Darien, and inhale his rose-scented aftershave that drives her up the walls. Oh no! Collision again, she was going to fall on him and feel his chest muscles and biceps and go all weak in the knees. Oh no! Collision again, she was going to look into his wonderful, gorgeous, and gentle features and feel that sensation that made her stomach flip-flop and her heart race.

Those were Serena's deep thoughts that were buried in her half unconscious mind while she was thinking: Oh no! Collision again, she's going to fall flat on her face and Darien's going to tease her!

"Whoa, Meatball Head," he smirked and just started! "With so many klutz attacks what would you do without me to fall on?"

Serena quickly stood up and straightened her dress while replying; "I'd gladly fall on the floor, thank you. It gives about as much comfort as you do- if not better, considering it doesn't talk!" With that said Serena dashed the rest of her way to school, and was surprised that she didn't hear Darien give her a triumphant laugh. Maybe this will turn out to be a good day, she thought.

And boy was she right! Who said Serena was stupid? Only a pure brain can figure out when a day is going to be lucky or not. The good day started with Darien, and went on with the fact that the teacher hadn't taken attendances yet. Serena slipped into her seat unnoticed and didn't get a tardy mark. Then, the teacher didn't pick on her as much during the day. When it came to detention "class", Ms. Haruna just hopped in to say that there would be no detention because she had a hot date to get ready for.

So today Serena and Lita reached the arcade a half and hour early, almost at the same timing as Mina, Raye, Amy. The five girls passed through the slide doors giggling and took their seats at the bar stools by the counter. Serena ordered a chocolate milkshake with a cherry inside to celebrate this day. She sipped the shake in a matter of seconds and finally dumped the cherry into her mouth. She was about to tease Raye, when she noticed the person sitting *beside* Raye.

Oh no! She must hide! She grabbed the shake glass and put it in front of her face. Big help, the thought dumbly, where else can I hid-!

"Gee, Meatball Head, what are you doing putting you face behind that glass? Don't you know that it make you look like a cylindrical monkey?" Raye teased her.  

"Give it a rest, Raye, can't you see that she's all happy today!" Andrew smiled friendly.

"Yes, I was a good girl today, and didn't get detention!" Serena explained bouncing on her stool. Andrew always made her happy; she had a crush of him...right...?

"Oher, Meatball Head!" that familiar, cool, smooth voice broke in sending shivers down Serena's back. She really did have a crush on Andrew...who was she trying to kid here? "Let me guess why: you copied homework from your blue-haired friend here didn't you?" he teased causing both Amy and (surprise, surprise) Serena to frown.

"I would never think of that! How can you say such a thing?" she said to Darien, offended. And then turned to Andrew cheerfully, "Anyway, Andrew, do you know why she didn't give us detention today?"

"No, tell me about it, Sere," Andrew answered smiling like an older brother- ok she didn't have a crush on Andrew anymore.

"She had a date with some really hot guy," Serena sing-song-ed cheerfully. "Hmmm, I wish hot guys would fall like rain from the sky..." she said, thinking that there would be no more detention for her.

"Dream on," Darien cut in, obviously thinking that Serena was wishing for a date. "Where ever you go it will always be sunny!" ... Laughs broke out.

"I know cuz everyone likes me, and I have such a *big* heart!" she explained forcing herself to stay cheerful. Nope, she told herself, Darien is not going to ruin my high mood today.

"How about this version:" Darien started again. "You are such a Meatball Brain that the Rain God is so scared you will klutz over and break his rain, so he runs away whenever you are 100 miles in sight."

"Now who is being a Meatball Head?" Serena threw the question to the public rolling her eyes. She could hear surprised laughs. Hey, this was fun, she thought. It's fun when you're not the victim!

"You!" Darien answered casually as always, making people laugh even more. "Man, this girl needs all the help she can get! I've called her Meatball Head so many times and she still doesn't get the hint?"

"Maybe it's because it's not my name," Serena answered throwing her hand in the air, hearing people laughing everywhere in the arcade. She wan this battle, YAY! She did it! This time she stood up curtsied, and called "Thank you, thank you!" to the public...making them crack up even more.

Then she graciously, and full of triumph went to her Sailor V game, while the other girls stared with a puzzled look at each other and Darien, and while the loser himself had a very, very faint blush and tried to shrug his loss away by talking to Andrew.

But today too she heard Mr. Jerk say the memorable "Bye Meatball Head, see you on the pavement!" and she automatically yelled "See you in HELL!" And she died-again- damn!

So she gave up trying to win for the day and joined her friends on a walk to the Cherry Hill Temple. There, she stomached all the food again and was ready to call a vote on something they should do for the afternoon.

"I say we play Truth or Dare," suggested Raye with a hint of evil in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fifteen chapters ahead today," Amy smiled shyly.

"Hey, it's summer vacation anyway, guys!" called Mina, "Who needs to study, anyway!"

"Easy for you and Raye and, obviously, Amy to say," gritted Lita, who was actually taking summer school very seriously as she wanted to pass to ninth grade in the fall.

"Those who was to play truth or dare say 'Yes'," Serena chirped knowing what the results will be! And of course all girls called "yes", even Lita couldn't resist the temptation! The girls had buckets of fun playing Truth or Dare with an old, yet sacred, Coke bottle. And after a few turns the tip of the bottle pointed at Serena.

"Truth or Dare?" Raye asked, and Serena saw the evil shine in those eyes.

"Truth," whispered Serena feeling relatively safe.

"Who do you have a crush on right now?" Raye asked grinning from ear to ear, as if she knew something the others didn't.

"Who do I have a crush on?" Serena repeated surprised and went on "Let me think..." Andrew, she had a crush on Andrew before... but she didn't like him anymore. She meant, who can have a crush on a brother? But then she didn't have a crush on anyone! Wrong, her brain called bringing her back the scent of roses, that fit body, and that gentle complexion with the contrast of blue eyes and pitch black, silky hair. Oh her gosh! That cannot. Be. True. She crushed on- on-

"Hurry up Meatball Head, we don't have all day," called Raye

"IhaveacrushonDarienJerk," Serena mumbled and then sighed while the rest of the girls gasped. "I know that you have the hots for him, Raye. Don't be mad, I won't steal him. He hates me anyway..." Serena confessed with tears in her big, sky blue eyes.

"Hey don't worry Serena," Raye said, "You can have him. Honest. I stopped having the hots for him when I noticed that he only teases you, and doesn't even know my name, and calls me 'your raven-haired friend', and only stares at you when you are not aware of it."

"Stare at me?" Serena laughed. "Who are you kidding? He hates me!"

"No," Mina cried, "You don't see it cuz you're never looking when he's staring. But I do, at least me and Raye see that. I think he likes you... or at least is interested in you. Have you noticed how he never pays attention to any other girl? Not even those beautiful college girls that cast him dazzling smiles! The only time he smiles is when he smirks at you... I think he likes you..."

"Uh-huh," nodded both Amy and Lita quietly.

Was Serena supposed to believe that, and did her best friends seriously believe that she really was stupid? She understood that they were only trying to comfort her. Well, they were trying their best, but... That staring part is simply not true. He pays attention to her because she keeps throwing tests on his head, accidentally of course, and she keeps clutzing out falling on her face or on him, which ever comes first, and she gets such low grades- who wouldn't notice something so drastically disastrous like her? He teases her because he thinks she's a brat, and because he can always win! He doesn't smile at college girls maybe because he already has a girlfriend or because he's just too shy. Serena sighed, he hates her, but she likes him...

Mina could probably see that Serena wasn't too convinced so she went on talking.

"Well, you can always dazzle the brains and guts outta him!" she sang, and Serena stared ogled at her with a question mark above her head while the other girls smiled knowingly. "Let's all go shopping right now, let's give Serena a make over so that she'll look super bombastic, and make Darien fall in love with her!"

All the girls agreed and started to cheer, while Serena laughed. Well, a make over didn't sound bad, in fact it would be fun; even knowing that it wouldn't make Darien love her.

"I want to keep my meatballs, though," she declared, "Cuz I like being called Meatball Head by Darien!"

Where did that come from? Didn't she hate it? What was she saying? She hated being called Meatball Head- right? Eh, didn't fool yourself, Serena, you love it! You've always liked it when he called you Meatball Head! You always felt special, as if he actually had bothered to invent a special name just for you! And what happens when you dream? You find yourself wanting to be called 'MY Meatball Head' by him.

"Yah, I like that name," she admitted to herself out loud.

"We know," they smiled in common. 

They had a mission accomplish now, all four of them. They had to help their favourite friend, she who had brought them together, the friend that cared for them and was there for them when they were lonely and lost. The friend who detected them when they didn't have any acquaintances. The friend that almost gave up a friendship with Molly, her childhood best friend, to hang out with four solitary, ostracized girls. She made a cheerful, loyal gang out of them. Their mission: to make Serena and Darien an item sooner than later.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Miiaevia: I'm a bad, bad person! I can't believe I've not updated this story sooner, considering It's all done and written! Thanks for the review, I will update oftener… when I stop being a lazy bum…

Kocho: Like I said to Miiaevia… I will try to update it!

aurora: yeppers duppers! thank you!

White Eternity: Darien's reaction? Yes, we'll witness that next chapter… Consider me evil!

sally: thankie-dankie-doo! (no, I have not watched scooby-doo lately… don't ask)!

There was something I wanted to add..........I don't remember...but, er, excited, ne?

Part 3 will be out soon (depending on what soon is…)!


	3. Lucky Day

Title: Suppressed Feelings

Part 3

By: Ami D'Aqua

Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com

Series: Sailor Moon

Rating: PG-12

Hey Minna! Well, well, well, what do you know??? Yea, it IS part three...neap, I won't waste no more time! On with zee story:

*I know that you hate reading this, but it's to save MY money...* Disclaimers:

Don't even sue me cuz I own absolutely nothing except my school books (and those I will readily give to anyone who asks. so anyone? want my school books? ANYONE? *damn*), but I shall prevail and Sailor Moon shall be mine!!! Muhahahahaha...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Suppressed Feelings:

                      Lucky Day

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

The shopping spree was a bomb! The girls enjoyed themselves to the max. They tried daring outfits, funny make up, and everything they could get their hands on. And for Serena the girls brought fashionable clothes, accessories, make up, and even a couple of pairs of shoes! After hours of serious shopping, the girls took a break to eat, and that was when they realized that they had spent all their money. The lack of money caused them to return to the Cherry Hill Temple for dinner and then they accompanied Serena back home.

Serena was so excited about her new image that she even woke up two hours early! She merrily walked from her bed to take a shower and then returned to dress. She had rearranged her wardrobe the night before so that all her old girlish clothes were on the left side of it, and all the cool new clothes were on the right side. It took some time before she could decide upon an outfit, and she finally settled on an armless pale pink shirt with a cute knot by the end of the shirt, and a jean-shirt that ended just above her knees. She added a touch of make up to her eyes, cheeks, and lips, and then grabbed a pair of pink, heeled sandals. She finally took a look at herself in the full-length mirror. 

She looked great...at least two years older! Now, she didn't look like a little girl anymore, and was elegantly wearing the same type of clothes that the college girls wore tastelessly. The colours matched very well; the shoes weren't too flashy; the make up was invisible, it looked natural; and she managed to show off her week-long legs, and curves without looking like a slut... She looked like a charming young woman. After admiring herself, Serena serenely went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

"Good morning, Serena," her mother greeted, and then turned to her husband, "Our daughter is growing up, Ken!"

Serena giggled at her mother's observation; she kissed both her parents good morning and sat down to eat her break fast. "G'morning, Shingo!" she saluted her brother joyfully.

"Humph," he sighed back, and then teased, "Whom are you trying to impress? That counter guy at the arcade or his friend? That ain't never gonna happen; he has a girlfriend already… and she's way older than you. "

Serena rolled her eyes, why did she have to have such an embarrassing baby brother? "Is," she corrected him ignoring his joke. Shingo looked at her is questioning eyes. "'That is never going to happen,' not 'That ain't never gonna happen'."

Shingo opened his mouth to criticise her sister, but was interrupted by her mother. "The boy you're eyeing, what is he like?" Irene asked giggling, recalling the time when she was still a teenager.

"A boy? What makes you say that?" She asked in a shock, afraid that her Dad would scold her or something. "Shingo is just being an idiot here, he is still in the cootie stage, and doesn't know that boys and girls can be just friends."

"I swear that if some lad even tries to come near my daughter I will break his-" her father threatened, hidden behind his newspaper, but was cut off by his wife.

"Aw, Ken!" she said frowning, "Serena is in the age for dating, and she is well educated in this household so I'm sure she'll bring decent suitors!"

This made Serena laugh, so her mother was implying that loutish Darien was decent? Well, that was something he'd have to prove! He'd probably come into the house and call her mother for "Mrs. Housewife" and tease her for not having a career and ask her whether she had been as stupid at Serena was. He'd call her dad "Mr. Moustache Face" and make fun of her father's job as a university professor, oh, he'd also highlight that Serena wasn't the normal type of daughter a professor would have, since her best grade was a fifty-two percent... That wouldn't be too promising!

"So, Dear, who is the guy you're crushing on?" her mother persisted.

"Oh, no one," she said as her mother glared at her disbelieving. Serena could feel that Irene wasn't going to leave this conversation soon. So she pretended that she was going to be late. "Mom, look at the clock, it sooo late! I have to go...bye Dad, Mom!"

Today she had time to walk slowly all the way to school. She did just that, and was approaching that corner. Today there was no risk that she would crash into Darien! She was a half an hour earlier than normal so there was absolutely no risk that she would meet- thuck! Not a collision, just a bump.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean," Serena apologised convinced that it was just a normal pedestrian...but she changed her mind when she heard that sexy laugh. "Oh, it's YOU again?" she shouted turning from a bubbly, ecstatic young lady, into a furious creature.

"Hi Meatball Head," he said glancing at her from top to bottom, side to side, as if marvelling a work of art. He was surprised, and for the first time he smiled at her, not a mocking smirk, but a half-faint, pleased, candid *smile*. Serena melted inside! "Are you going to meet your aunt Petunia and give her a heart attack or something?" he joshed with that gleam still entertaining his lips. The grin seemed a tad... silly?

"What are you talking about? I don't have an Aunt Petunia!" she replied almost genially. How could she sound aggravated when Darien was offering *her* such a smile?

"I simply mean that if you're going to visit you grandma, you should wear something more…uh, old fashioned..." he uttered still smiling, elevating his right eyebrow.

"Who are you to tell me how I should dress?" she tittered feeling bouncy again. Then she thought of what he had said..."Was I supposed to take that as an insult or a compliment?"

Darien looked startled for some reason, and then he nodded and said nonchalantly, shrugging: "Take it as whatever you like."

"Gee, thanks for the praise, Darien!" Serena exclaimed, winking her eyes. "Bye, gotta go to school! Have a nice day!" With this said she started to walk again to school while she heard Darien amiably chuckle behind her and saying "Have a nice day" back!

Oh my, it had sort of worked! Not utterly, but the only mean statements Darien had yet said was "Meatball Head" and that Aunt Petunia thing. And he *smiled* at her. The girls are geniuses! This was going to be her lucky day, she thought. And in fact, it was- almost.

She arrived to school early. Ms. Haruna almost fainted! Serena was twenty minutes early to school! So there was actually no real school that day because Ms. Haruna decided to celebrate the Serena's Early Day with a class party (not to mention that she postponed a test for that cause!). And no detention for Serena today, either (however Lita unfortunately happened to purposely trip a stuck-up chick and had to stay in). After school Serena dashed to the arcade to tell Andrew all about her day.

"Andrew!" she shouted vivaciously when she had plopped into a stool by the counter, the other girls hadn't arrived yet.

"Serena!" Andrew rose from the under the counter a few seconds later with a chocolate milkshake.

"You won't believe what a lucky day I had! I have such great friends, and they did all this for me! Can you believe it?"

"Well, sounds like they did something really nice to you," Andrew guaranteed smiling at his 'little sister', "But what exactly happened?"

From nowhere they head a half-bantering, half-heartily laugh. A sleek, sweet, laugh...that belonged to our dear friend Darien. "Why, I guess Meatball Head had a klutz attack, and I wasn't there for her to fall on, so she fell hard on her head yesterday. Can you believe that she was actually early for school today? This is a once in a lifetime phenomenon!"

Serena glowered at him. So he didn't change, in spite of everything. What? Did she think that she could mesmerize a college guy by changing clothes? How stupid could she be? She was annoyed at her own stupidity.

"I did *not* fall!" she protested gravely at Darien. Then she turned to Andrew excited to tell. "What happened, Andrew, was that I kind of got a late birthday present from my friends! They decided to make me over yesterday and they bought me new, chic garments; sassy accessories, gorgeous make up, trendy footwear...everything!" She explained standing up, then giving a turn. "Don't I look pretty?"

"Yes, I noticed those new clothes!" Andrew said. "They look very good on you! You look at least seventeen years old...I'm sure you'll have lots of guys at your tail, don't you think, Darien?"

Darien choked his coffee, took a good look at her, and while a dim, dim blush rose to his face as he shrugged. Serena pouted sitting down again. Why did he always have to be so cold?

"I'm sure Darien thinks you look beautiful," Andrew smiled soothingly, winking, "He's just too shy to say it!"

Serena laughed! What else could she do? Crying was not an option in a public place. Darien, on the other hand, almost fell off his stool as reaction to Andrew's words. Serena cracked up! It wasn't everyday that you could see Darien doing a job that normally belonged to Serena!

"Oi, Darien-Jerk, watch that klutz attack! Someone call the media; we're encountering a one-shot phenomenon here! Darien Shields, the coolest of cool, just klutzed out! This just corroborates that everything has its first time!"  Serena virtually screamed this, and everyone in the arcade was laughing! - At Darien

"Shut up, Meatball Head, you don't even understand half of the things you're gibbering!" he said infuriated. Darien had lost his composure! This was wicked cool! How did she do that?

Serena stood up all fulfilled and walked over to the Sailor V games. This was when Raye, Mina, and Amy entered the arcade and started to chat with Andrew, regretting that they had missed the Serena and Darien Battle of the day. Andrew made sure to tell the girls who the victor was that day, and the girls started to tease Darien about it. This was when Darien decided to leave the arcade, probably too angry with Serena and humiliated. And today he didn't say "Bye Meatball Head, see you on the pavement"…he didn't even say good-bye! This time Serena finished the game! Finally, after a year of trying! This called for commemoration.

Commemoration meant another chocolate shake when Lita arrived from detention! The conversation was only about how Serena wan the battle that day, and how Darien reacted. Then they moved on into praise themselves for such a bright idea, and such great sense of style they had (especially Mina and Raye)! Serena thanked (someone had to do it! Since they were praising themselves they couldn't possibly thank themselves!), blushed, laughed, and rolled her eyes more than ever. And before they day was over, she had several guys asking for number, which she politely refused to give, of course!

Her rejection made Lita and Raye scold her, because it would be perfect to make Darien jealous; because those guys were handsome *and* OLDER! Serena told them, with Mina and Amy backing her up, that she didn't like the concept of using innocent boys and fooling Darien into jealousy.

But guess what? As you already know Serena is... Well, Darien was right about this one- lazy! And already on the second day of her make over she went back to her normal schedule! (AN: sigh! *shakes head*) She woke up late, and had to hurry in the shower, and hurry to dress, and hurry to do her hair, and hurry to grab her breakfast! 

She still had dress and accessory arrangements à la mode, even when she was in a rush (AN: amazing!)! She never had time to put on make up, though, but she honestly didn't need cosmetics to look more beautiful than Helen (AN: For those who don't know; this refers to the Trojan War. Paris, asks Aphrodite for the most beautiful mortal woman in the world. And this is where Helen comes in... read the Trojan War it's cool! Ok, back to the story). So generally no one could have noticed that Serena went back to her old schedule, if it wasn't for the fact that she dashed to school, crashed into Darien, came to school late, and got detention.

Time passed and Serena was her normal self again (except for the new chic style that she had, and guys that frequently asked her out and that she frequently refused). Darien, too, went back to his old self, mocking with her harshly and winning all the verbal battles.

For some reason Serena didn't take his teasing like she used to. Before, his verbal abuses only spoiled her mood for about ten minutes after he disappeared off her sight. His words hurt her, but never left an impact in her. But after that "lucky" day she realized that she cared for Darien- had feelings for him that she couldn't yet name, but it was more than a stupid crush. She wanted to know what those feelings were, but Darien would never give her a chance and her patience was gradually running out and frustration took its place in her heart. His malicious words gained an impact, which upset her feelings and pride causing her disposition to slowly develop into gloom.

Her friends witnessed that Serena had changed. They were all worried and of course, wanted to know why, but Serena refused to talk about it. The only time she expressed her truest feelings was when she cried herself to sleep with Luna at her feet trying to console her, and at the same time not scratch. Andrew had seen it too (her sadness), and guessed (rightly, of course) that it was Darien that made her feel this way. But Serena refused to divulge, she knew that he would talk to his friend, and Darien might not want to talk to her anymore. She would rather be teased by him, than to stop hearing his voice. They were bittersweet, the sentiments she harboured for him... until she got fed up-

One day Serena walked (yes, walked; not bounced) into the arcade more or less happy:

"Hey, Meatball Head," Darien sneered noticing her happy mood.

"Oh, you jerk! Stop calling me that!" Serena shouted.

"Oh, look," Darien called noticing a paper in one of Serena's hands. "What have you got there? Another thirty percent?"

"No!" Serena smirked sticking her tongue at him. "In fact, I got a sixty-one percent!" she went on proudly.

"And you're happy because of that, Meatball Head?" he said, and then still sneering he clapped his hands without much enthusiasm, "I forgot; I'm supposed to be proud of you..."

"Do I care if you're proud of me or not? NO!" Serena spat wrathfully. "And stop calling me that name; I don't see what's so funny!"

"I'll tell you," Darien replied after a short pause. "Meatball Head: your hideous hairstyle, which supposedly, coincidentally (but I doubt it) goes along with your Meatball Brain. This meaning it's utterly stupid both mentally and physically, causing you to fail all your tests, and klutz out all the time, and cry like a three-year old baby. I think that all this is caused by the fact that you eat so much that your brain consists of *fat* rather than brain-cells. And that's what's so funny about your name, Meatball Head!"

Serena saw that smirk still plastered on his face, ditching her, degrading her, angering her beyond all limits. Yes, that's right; angering her past limits into and explosion. It was an outburst where she said things that she didn't mean at all. Where she shouted out lies, and did her best to hurt Darien's feelings as much as he had hurt hers.

"I HATE you, Darien!" she shouted with tears in her eyes, but that wasn't the end of it. "You are a total jerk! And that name fits you perfectly because surprisingly *unlike* most people your heart is an ice cube. As a matter of fact, I doubt that you have a heart! I feel so sorry for your parents and friends; it is such a curse that they have to bear up with you! I bet you are the king of burdens to them! I hope you will always be alone, 'cause you deserve it. And I'm never *ever* talking to you again, Mr. Jerk!"

With this discourse voiced, Serena ran out the arcade crying. Sure, she'd said things that were very awful, she realized that, but she still hoped that he would ache as much as she was aching. She didn't even turn back to see her friends shocked expressions, Andrew's angry-sad glare, and Darien's pale, pained face.

No, Serena just ran on, not conscious of the world around her. How could she care for someone that only wanted to wound her? He, obviously, despised her! He thought that she was ugly, and obtuse, klutzy, fat, and a cry-baby! And to think that she could have those feelings for a guy like him. Why? Why did she care for him? Why did she still want him, even after he'd hurt her that much? Oh, Gods, what kind of curse did you lay upon her? She didn't care anymore; she didn't want to feel anymore, she didn't want to live-

Everything went so fast! She heard the horn of a car; she looked up and saw something speed up; she couldn't move; the sound of rubber against asphalt rang; something ached; she was falling; something pulled her out and embraced her; she was on her knees crying.

"It's alright Meat- Serena," she heard him say, hugging her tightly, "It's alright, you're almost fine. You're okay..."

Serena kept on crying her heart out, and didn't notice that a crowd had gathered around her, she just shed tears. Cried, and cried; cried all her sorrows away, cried until there was no more tears. Then she cleaned her eyes on Darien's green blazer (well, what do you know? ^_^) and refused to look up. She simply hid her face on Darien's chest.

"Meatball Head," he whispered in her ear, with a helplessly mellow and almost despairing voice, "Look at me, baby..."

Oh, how could Serena resist *that* command? Even if her brain still wanted to remain on his chest, her heart compelled her to automatically look up...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Yes it's done! A little bit longer that the other ones but, yeah, well, I hope it's more interesting! Sorry about the Japanese name for Shingo...I can't remember his English name. Part 4 will be out soon...

Hot Cutie: you've been nagging: nagging is good! Here's another chapter just for you!

coey-sama: I tried, I really tried… *hits self on the head*

starzstruck-1: I thank you! *blush*

Lady of Enchantment: I will continue, don't worry, it just takes some time for my Neanderthal brain to do things…

sally: *smiles evilly* did you expect this? *you probably did, so it's was really a stupid question*

squeekers: *blush* a work of art? I am very flattered in indeed! Thank you so much!

aurora: thankie dankie doo! Hope you're not too angry at me for not "updating soon"!

Sun+Moon,Earth+Sky: I promise I'll hurry with the chapter following this one! Nice name, by the way.

Forever His: Thank you, so much! *blush*

LovingMeForever: I'm still not sure if I want to have a happy ending or a sad one… ;)


	4. Life Saver Jerk

Title: Suppressed Feelings Part 4 By: Ami D'Aqua Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Ohio Minna, part four is heeeeeeeeere:  
  
Disclaimers: *Mmmmm, it's just the usual blah, blah..."  
  
starzstruck-1: thanks alot!  
  
Miiaevia: I'm with you on the whole life's so goddamn depressing, so I'm really not planning on being so evil  
  
neverxsaid: thanks! I knew it was something starting with an S. *duh, it's self on head*  
  
Lara1786: thanks! And to think that I actually updated ASAP!  
  
sally: yes, yes, I will keep it up... I hope...  
  
sanora: agree with you totally! It does get me feedback, and I really should update more often, but there are only 24 hours in a day... *I like to blame it all on school... it's all THEIR fault*  
  
Cristal-moon: you know Spanish? Coolness! *looks around checking if there's a spy behind me, then faces you with starry eyes* Maybe you can help be with my homework *kidding*! Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
mgmdrums: I am hurrying, I am hurrying! (This is like the phrase that I say more than any other sentence! It's my bane for being such a slow person: slow in eating, talking, walking, writing, doing homework... but I like things to be slow!)  
  
Lady of Enchantment: *panicky* don't cry don't cry *desperately looks around for something, finds a computer, grabs it and puts it inform of you* here, here's another chapter!  
  
samsonite: thank you! And look, I've been a good doggie, I've updated! *wags tail*  
  
Moonwalker: I know it's wrong, but I just couldn't help myself—by evil self took over me before I could do anything.  
  
aurora: your wish, my command...or however that saying goes...  
  
sqeekers: *squeal* hang on... I meant *squeak*... don't ask... result of too much sugar in blood.  
  
CCE: does CCE stand for anything?  
  
Ghetto Queen: how I could do this? Because I am evill! (muhahaha) *kidding* ... And she almost got hit by a car, but our gallant knight came to the rescue not a second too late or too soon! Begging always works... I really have to get rid of my conscience... One day I'll find a way...  
  
Sun+Moon,Earth+Sky: I told you I'd update soon! As a reader I know how frustrating it can be to have to wait ages for an update! *how I never seem to learn from experiences however is another story*  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Suppressed Feelings:  
Life Saver Jerk ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
"Meatball Head," he whispered in her ear, with a helplessly mellow, and almost despairing voice, "Look at me, baby..."  
  
Oh, how could Serena resist *that* command? Even if her brain still wanted to remain on his chest, but her heart compelled her to automatically look up...  
  
Bittersweet. Bittersweet was the way things were. When she looked into his eyes it was bittersweet; those perfect emotion lacking, yet awe-inspiring, and well, bittersweet deep-sea, indigo eyes. Bitter; he would never look at a fifteen-year-old girl like her, she was just his favourite torturee. Sweet, sweet as honey was that elated feeling that overtook her heart and tummy every time she saw him or even just thought of him; the feeling that caused her to klutz out whenever she felt his presence.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered just a bit louder, "You might not believe it, but I really am..." he trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry too," Serena whispered instantly regretting her speech at the arcade, and feeling the embarrassment took over her. "I didn't mean half of the things I said over there..."  
  
"It's alright; I deserved it," he said looking intensely, into her eyes.  
  
Serena couldn't argue with that! So she just gave him a weak smile and tried to stand up. She couldn't stand- as she tried to lift herself up; she felt her right foot ache and would have fallen on the ground if Darien hadn't held her. They finally noticed the crowd watching, and told them that everything was in control. But, oh, imagine the bloody scene that we would've witnessed if he'd been just a few seconds later! With that said crowd started to disperse, and Serena started to walk slowly holding steadily on to Darien's shoulders.  
  
They hadn't gone very long when Darien did a surprising thing. He lifted her up and carried her "princess style" the rest of the way. Serena was so lost in cloud number nice that she forgot to ask him where they were going. Like, hello, DARIEN had just apologized!... And was now, carrying her... Even a college girl wouldn't be able to resist daydreaming if they ever were so fortunate to find themselves in Serena's place! It was only when she found herself sitting on a black leather couch in a tremendously methodically, orderly room when she threw the question.  
  
"My apartment," Darien said and walked into the what-seemed-to-be a bathroom and got out a first aid kit.  
  
'Oh-' Serena watched him as he kneeled in front of her, on the floor, and then undressed her foot. He looked so concerned- 'What? Did he just say *His* apartment? Was she lucky or what?' Serena blushed. She felt Darien's mild hands gently touching her bare foot and ankle, and a sparkling feeling rushed up her spine.  
  
"It's not broken," he told her, with his eyes still on the foot. Then he wrapped a band-aid, medium tightly around her ankle and foot. It was done, and he told her that she should not force the foot, so if she wanted to do something she should call him.  
  
Serena was in complete heaven! She was in Darien's luxurious apartment and he was taking care of her- Reality struck Serena! Oh no!  
  
"I want to go home!" she said with tears already in her eyes. "You're going to tease me big time tomorrow! I don't want to be here anymore— Whaaaaaaaaaaaah!" (AN: - Well, what do we know?)  
  
"Calm down, Meatball Head," he yelled over Serena's wail and then hugged her into silence. "First of all, you won't be able to walk for the next week or so... but why would I want to tease you about an accident?"  
  
"Because you hate me and are always mean to me," Serena subbed in his green blazer; it smelled like roses...hmmmm. "You think I'm ugly, stupid, klutzy, fat, and a cry-baby."  
  
"Shut up, Meatball Head," he said placing a finger on her lips. They were so close, so, so close, but they didn't realize it. "I don't hate you. You're not ugly, you're not fat, nor a cry-baby. You are klutzy but how could anyone you hate for that? Your klutziness is just funny and cute. And you're not stupid; I'm sure that if everybody stopped highlighting that (especially me), and started helping you instead, you would be bright."  
  
"Then why do you call me those names if you don't mean it?" she looked up when she asked this, and saw a faint stir in those gorgeous blue, feeling- less eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered glaring hard at her, probably trying to hide the fact that his facade was breaking. Serena, too, could see that, she had reached under that mask which he competently bore to the world around him. She could see that his true self was very kind-hearted. "I guess I was jealous because you're always so cheerful, compassionate, tolerant, and generous to everyone. And I envied the fact that nothing would upset you for a very long time— not even me. And the fact that you have so many people that like you and want to befriend you, while I, I didn't have any one... any friends..." Darien knew he was being immature by telling her this, but he just could help himself this time.  
  
"Oh, Darien," she cried concerned, still looking into his eyes, and still seeing the destruction of that compact masque. "Why don't you just try to make friends with people?" she said something that was obvious to her, that absolutely shattered that emotionless masque, that allowed Serena for the first time to see emotion in those eyes...so much sorrow.  
  
"It's not easy to make friends when you know that everything you cherish will be taken away from you," he sighed, still hugging her but now it was more for comfort than to *give* comfort. Serena just stared at him perplexed, not understanding what he meant, and urging him to explain.  
  
"When I was a child, about six years old, my family and I were involved in a car crash. I survived but my parents... ... ... passed away. And I have amnesia, so I can't remember anything about the time before I woke up in that hospital bed.  
  
"Then I went to live in a boarding school, and the principal, who was a very old lady, treated me like her own son. But she also died- of old age. And at her deathbed she gave me an old fashioned watch... But my roommate, who hated me, destroyed it- it was the last remembrance that I had of Mrs. Grant-. And I learned my lesson; they say when it happens for the second time it will surely happed again, so I didn't bother to make friends."  
  
"But have you heard of this saying: The third time makes the magic, or breaks the curse?" Serena said trying to console, "Or the one where they say that all lucky things come in threes?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Let me be your friend!" Serena appealed sliding her arms around his waist, squeezing him, making him smile.  
  
"Alright," he said realising how close they were, "I'll stop teasing you, but I can't promise to stop calling you Meatball Head."  
  
Serena tried to frown, but did not succeed and a genuine smile magiced it's way, instead. Darien laughed at her, not the mocking one that he used to give her, his laugh was as beautiful as silver bells ringing on an April morning. He then stood up, and asked if she wanted to go home.  
  
"My mom isn't worried yet, but it wouldn't hurt to go home now," she agreed, "Besides, I need to study for a huge exam that's coming up in two weeks. You know, I actually want to pass into ninth grade!"  
  
"Well, you'd better really study, since you'll be missing at least a week of school..."  
  
"Oh no! Don't tell me that! I was actually planning to ask Ms. Haruna about all the things... I'll never make it alone- Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
"It's alright, Meatball Head!" Darien shouted over the girl's wail. "If you don't mind, I can tutor you... For the time that you're home... If you want to, that is."  
  
"'if I want to?' - *You* will?" Serena suddenly brightened up. "Oh yes, please do that! Come on let's get going 'cause all my textbooks are at home," she said this standing getting ready to walk.  
  
"Meatball Head! *Sit* *down*! If you want to move call me, for heaven's sake, or you'll end up *breaking* that ankle," he practically screamed, and his eyes showed pure concern.  
  
Serena sat down again and Darien walked over to her and carried her (princes style, again!). They took the elevator to the building's garage and then he sat her in a cool red sport's car. Wow, Serena thought. They drove to Serena's home with her asking all kind's of questions on how he'd managed to get such a posh apartment and have such an expensive luxury of a car considering that he was just a college student. Darien was annoyed, of course, but answered that he had inherited it all from his parents. Serena got the hint in his tone (AN: yes, yes, yes, she wasn't stupid as you might think!). She couldn't believe it; she had totally gotten the wrong impression of him. He wasn't a show off at all! -Well, he showed off big time about how intelligent he was, but then again who wouldn't if they were the valedictorian of Medical School? But she'd never heard him talk about how much money he had.  
  
They were there, right in front of Serena's door. Irene opened the door for them, rather surprised and curious, imagining things- until the accident came out. She smiled and thanked Darien more than enough. Darien said well too many times that "it was his pleasure", and started to blush. Serena then told her mom that Darien would stay a bit to help her study, and commanded him to take her up to her room. Darien sat her by her desk, and they had a little argument because she wanted to study on the bed. He refused, and told her that it wasn't a good study skill, and that a person learns better if he's sitting by a desk.  
  
Darien remained assisting Serena for hours, making her take a two-minute break every half hour and change subject every hour. At first Serena seemed like a lost case, and caused Darien to be cheesed off, but he didn't surrender and as hours passed by Darien could see the progress she had made in grasping the process of solving equations, explaining molecules, and telling about the Meiji Era. Darien was actually pleased with Serena by the time Irene arrived to announce that dinner was ready (AN: and to be careful that Ken had arrived...^_^).  
  
"You can stay to eat with us if you want, Darien," Irene smiled knowingly. Serena had caught that shine in her mother's eyes. Irene figured out that her daughter crushed on the bloke that was tutoring her.  
  
"Oh, it's okay," Darien was trying to decline, "I don't want to cause you trouble."  
  
"Young man, you can't be serious when you say trouble!" she explained pouting (AN: now he knew from whom Serena had inherited her pouting skills...). "You've been helping my lazy daughter without going crazy for four hours straight, and you don't want me to serve you dinner?!"  
  
"Yeah, stay and eat here!" Serena chipped in, "Mom makes the greatest food," and then she whispered so that her mom wouldn't hear, "-After Lita..."  
  
"Well, I-" Darien started.  
  
"Great!" Irene said to Darien, and then walked out the door, and shouted "Sammy, lay another plate!" Then she disappeared down the stairs followed by Serena and Darien (the former still being carried... Irene is evil).  
  
Dinner went on *almost* smoothly. Irene didn't make any bizarre comments (AN: Lucky girl! She's got the perfect mom! But I wouldn't say the same about her dad, hehe!), and her brother didn't say any embarrassing things, other than tease her about how stupid she was. It was only her dad that cast suspicious glances at Darien, making the poor guy flush (AN: let me explain this :) - not just a dim pinkness, but Darien *really* blushed during that dinner. However, his flush was nothing compared to Serena's; who had turned into a tomato in the course of the meal. What was wrong with her dad? Was he trying to frighten Darien away or something? Finally the dinner was over, Darien went home and Serena was put to bed.  
  
"He's really handsome, Sere," Irene giggled as she tugged her daughter's blanket. "But poor guy... I will talk some sense into your father, don't worry! Did you see the way he looked at you?" Irene winked at her daughter as she turned off the lights.  
  
Serena lay on her bed thinking. What did she mean "the way Darien looked at her"? Why are people always trying to comfort her in such way? Why are they giving her hope, when there is no hope? He was just a friend now. He didn't like her in that way. Even so, he had really trusted her that day; Serena knew that! He had opened up to her, of all people... she was sure that she was the first person that he had related his story to. This meant that she was special to him, in some way or another, right? She remembered all the things he had told her during their conversation, and fell asleep peacefully.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Yes, one more part left! Yippee, I was quite quick this time! Well, isn't it surprising that Darien wanted to tutor such a lost case? *er, no it isn't* I must say that he is really, really kind, cuz if it were me; I wouldn't even have bothered to ask... 


	5. Third of August

Title: Suppressed Feelings

Part 5

By: Ami D'Aqua

Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com

Series: Sailor Moon

Rating: PG-13

Genki Minna!!!! I have the honour of presenting you the fifth and last part of Suppressed Feelings...enjoy!

*Yea, this is the last time you'll have to read this IN THIS STORY- aren't y'all 'appy? Hehe, sweratdrops! * Disclaimers: Sailor Moon is mine! Didn't I say that I'd own her one day? Well, well, well, what do you know? *Eminem style* (ticki, ticki) so sue me! -NOT! "Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman" and "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" belong to good old, still handsome and talented Bryan Adams!

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Suppressed Feelings:**

**                      Third of August...**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

The next day Serena didn't go to school, obviously. She spent most part of her morning in her bed...She even got breakfast in bed! Then her mom helped her with a shower and dressed her. Serena called her friends, who were very worried about her, and told the accident story (AN: *again*!), but Darien's story she kept to herself. She wouldn't tell his secret for her best friends, heck, she wouldn't even tell it to her soundproof walls! She let the girls speculate on Darien having feelings for her and giggled along at their romantic fantasies about Darien and her. Just after lunch the doorbell rang, and it was Darien.

He was there to help her study. She hadn't thought of anything that had to do with school during the morning, so the thought of studying got her to feel excited, for some weirdo reason... Yes, she was going crazy (- over Darien); who would think that studying could get Serena to be happy? It only took the right person. The best person. Well, studying went well today too! Darien didn't even get annoyed, and was surprised at Serena's enthusiasm.

Needless to say, Darien helped her every single day until she got better. And as soon as Serena got better she didn't bother to visit school. She spent her mornings with Raye, Mina, and Amy, and her afternoons studying with Darien. Amazingly her progress was faster that the speed of light- of course she wasn't as smart as Amy but she had gone from being and F student to being an average student!

The only days that she had bothered to show up at summer school were the days of the exams. The first one was done on the next to last day of July. The exams lasted until the next day. Serena felt good while doing the exams, she couldn't believe it, but she knew most of the answers. After her exams the only thing that she could do was to wait for the results, and hope that she and Lita would pass, and have bags of fun! This was exactly what Serena did... Well, she also did something else. She went to Darien's college on a secret mission-

"Uh, hi," she stood by the counter of the office of Darien's college (AN: *cough cough*Todai *cough cough*). A middle-aged woman looked up in the reception, smiled, and nodded a hello to her with a questioning expression.

"Could I help you, dear?"

"Yes," Serena nodded frenetically grinning. "You know, I was wondering if you might be able to find out when Darien Shields' birthday is. You see, he's been tutoring me, and I think I passed my exams, and it was because of him, so I wanted to thank him and am hoping that his birthday is still to come... or at least so I can give him a late birthday-and-thank-you card. I asked Andrew, his friend, but he doesn't know either- so I thought..."

"No problem, Honey, I'll fix it," the woman said still smiling. "What did you say his name was, again?"

"Shields, Darien," Serena uttered.

"Oh, Mr. Shields?" then the lady laughed and typed in something in the computer at her desk. "He is the best student we've had in years! And, I might add, a favourite among the young ladies here." Serena nodded agreeing as she watched the woman clicking with the mouse. "Here I have it, Honey! You're in luck, if you want to surprise him; his birthday is quite soon actually."

"Really? When is it?" Serena exclaimed already starting to bounce happily.

"Could you please write it down so that I don't forget?"

"Sure," the woman said scribbling the date on a piece of paper and then she went on handing the paper to Serena. "It's on the third of August."

Serena took the paper and bowed thank you many times. "Thank you, thank you! But please don't tell him anything..."

"I sure won't!" the woman said winking at Serena. "A surprise is a surprise!"

She was about to turn and walk out when she heard him.

"Hey Meatball Head," Darien called surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm, er," Serena chocked pushing the paper further into her short's pockets. "I just wanted to say that I finished the exams today, and that I knew most of the answers. Surprisingly, I actually even did the extra credit questions!" She uttered this glancing at the expedition woman, who winked at her smiling. Her secret was safe...

"Should I congratulate you, or myself?" he half-mocked, walking out by Serena's side. Serena frowned and didn't answer, while Darien laughed.

The Third of August! Why, it was perfect! It was the day she received the results! But was if she failed? She pushed that thought away. She did well, and Darien would be proud of her!

And the third of August arrived... she spent the morning looking for a perfect present. Then she went home to make the birthday cake. She had her mom's assistance, of course, otherwise it would have been a disaster (AN: I sympathise with Serena here! I can't even make pancakes without burning up the whole kitchen! And how many times has the fire alarm rang? ...nope, the kitchen is not my favourite part of the house...). By five o'clock in the afternoon she dressed herself in her best clothes; a short spaghetti strapped denim dress with white embroidered flowers, and a matching jean jacket accompanied with three-inch-high jean strapped sandals. She added a tad of make-up to highlight her best features, and redid her meatballs extra nicely decorating them (attaching them) with denim hair clips.

She left her house with the cake, a bottle, and the presents, and walked to Darien's apartment building. She got there just before it started to rain. There she begged the concierge to lend the spare key to Darien's apartment.

"Aw, come on, you know me!" she begged puppy eyed. "It's Darien's birthday today; I just want to surprise him! Please..."

"But I can't! I can loose my job for that!" he answered sighing. "You can break things and the blame will go on me! Besides, how do you know if he wants you there?"

"I know he won't mind me in his apartment," Serena insisted. "You can blame it on me, if something happens, say that I threatened you with a knife or something, I'll give you my address!"

"No!" the young man said.

"Come on," Serena begged puppy eyed. "I'll be a good girl up there. Have a heart! It's his birthday... no one has ever celebrated it with him! It's the first time that someone ever tried to... Don't be so cold hearted... he's been through a lot, and today, especially, he needs someone to cheer him... Please, do it for him... to make him happy. Please don't spoil this..." She ended her speech on her knees.

"Alright then," he gave up, "I'll lend you spare keys, but you have to give them back. And if something happens, I'll murder you!"

"Oh, thank you! You're so nice!" she shouted grabbing the key from the concierge's hand. "Thank you! You don't know how grateful I am!"

"How can anyone refuse anything from such a pretty girl like you?" he smiled watching her walk to the elevator. "It's too bad you're crushing Mr. Shields, otherwise I'd ask you out..."

"Too bad, huh," Serena answered winked getting into the elevator. "Don't tell, Darien that I'm here; I want to surprise him..." she said before the elevator door closed and the box lifted her to Darien's apartment.

Serena waited and waited, she had everything prepared, and all that was missing was Darien. Finally, the clock ticked 6:45 when Serena heard the lock swing and the door open. She peeked through the living room door. His coat was soaked, and he looked sad, lonely, and in a bad humour. Aw, poor, poor baby... He took off his shoes and Serena sneaked back in the living room. She heard his steps; he was coming. One, two, three-

"Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you ("Wha- what the hell?")

Happy birthday dear Darien ("Meatball Head?")

Happy birthday to you!"

"Oh god, Meatball Head!" he cried blinking hard and fast, seemingly fighting back tears. "How did you know...?"

"Shh, Darien! Don't cry, it's your big day," Serena consoled. "Come here and blow out the candles, instead!"

He stepped into the living room and neared the coffee table where the cake lay.

"Make a wish, and if you blow all the candles in one blow your wish will come true," Serena told bouncing.

Darien smiled and did just that. Then he looked up at her, serious now.

"How did you know? I have never told anyone..."

"Well, believe it or not, I'm not that stupid, Dare," she gave him a genuine smile. "What do you think I was doing at your college..."

"No? Is that true?" he asked still serious.

"Yes," Serena said dreading. "Andrew told me that you don't like to celebrate you birthday, and that you get angry whenever he asks you about it. He told me not to even try, cause you'd get mad, but I didn't want to listen, and so I did this... I was hopping you'd enjoy a little surprise- Darien please don't get mad at me," she end her story with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not mad," Darien said hugging Serena. "This is the best day of my life!" he whispered in her ear.

"I know," she whispered back, "That was the point, Darien."

"Huh?" was Darien's response to what she had uttered.

"Well," Serena said cheerfully breaking away from Darien and walking to the kitchen. She came back with a bottle, a wrapped box, and a set of papers. She shook the bottle and gave it to Darien. "It's time to celebrate! It's champagne; the non-alcoholic one... my mom doesn't let me drink alcohol so she bought me this. I hope you don't mind..."

"No I don't," he smiled opening the bottle. Serena grabbed two champagne glasses from the table. Some white foam popped when Darien finally opened the bottle, he poured some of the sparkling liquid into the two glasses, and then he set the bottle on the table and took one of the glasses. Serena clinked her glass to his, and whispered "happy birthday" and then they both sipped some of the drink.

Serena set her glass on the table again. "I got some presents- well, actually *one* present and a compliment..." she said taking the set of papers." I got my exams back today. I got a 79% on Science..." she said handing him the science exam. "And an 80% in Math..." she handed him that exam too."And an 83% on Japanese and English..." she handed his those exams. Her smile became brighter. "And an 87% in History," she handed that exam to a surprised Darien. "And, finally," she said grinning from ear to ear, "I got a 90 on that Shakespeare Literature thing!"

Darien was astonished! "God, Serena! I'm- I'm really proud of you! Congrats!

Gee-"

"Shush, I'm supposed to thank *you*, remember" she said grabbing a wrapped rectangular cube, then dispensed it to Darien. "So for a thank you, and a birthday present I found you the perfect gift... open it!"

Darien nodded dumb-folded and started to unwrap the present. It turned out to be a book, "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen. He smiled and thanked. Serena just nodded her head. Darien, knowing Serena, set the book on the table and cut two slices of the yellow cake filled with candles. Then he offered a plate to Serena and tasted the cake himself.

"Hmmm, chocolate!" he exclaimed. "My favourite! I was fooled for a while with the yellow coat!"

"Yeah, it's banana coating, and chocolate cake," Serena explained bubbly. "I got help from my mom when making it...otherwise it would have been a catastrophe!" Serena laughed at herself as she plopped on Darien's couch. He took a seat right beside her.

"Anyway did you like your present?" Serena asked a bit insecure. "I know you might think that it's a bit girly, but it's a really good book. And it's real literature, a classic or whatever... my all time favourite book..."

Darien laughed! "Don't worry, Meatball Head! I've read the book, and would mind reading it again...It's also one of my favourites!"

Serena smiled and they both went silent for a while. She was trying hard to be well bred, and not devour the whole cake, and she (so far) was succeeding pretty well. Finally she couldn't resist cutting herself another slice of cake. When she looked up she found Darien gazing at her, a smile lingered upon his lips and in his flawless blue eyes, she saw- was it love? Nah! She was just doing some serious wishful thinking... she was hallucinating. He wouldn't, he couldn't- How can she dare to imagine? She was at least five years younger, for Pete's Sake!

Darien unexpectedly stood up and walked to his stereo. He got out a CD off his CD-case and put it on the stereo. He then walked over to Serena took her hands in each of his and pushed her so that she stood up. A lovely smile tickled his lips as he slid his arms around her waist. Serena's own arms automatically made their way around his neck.

"Shall we dance, Meatball Head?" his voice was almost inaudible and Serena had to guess his question.

"Of course! Who would resist a dance with such a sexy guy like you?" -Oops, did she just say that out loud? Please don't let it be...

"I never knew you could think such things, Meatball Head!" Serena blushed- blushed furiously as the song started.

(AN: fluff and corny factor hitting a 100%! You have been warned!)

"To really love a woman," Darien melodiously sang along in her ear,

"To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside

Hear every thought - see every dream

N' give her wings when she wants to fly

Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms

Ya know ya really love a woman

When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted

When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one

Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever

So tell me have you ever really - really, really ever loved a woman?

To really love a woman

Let her hold you - til ya know how she needs to be touched

You've gotta breathe her - really taste her

Til you can feel her in your blood

N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes

Ya know ya really love a woman

When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted

When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one

Cuz she needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna last forever

So tell me have you ever really - really, really ever loved a woman?

You got to give her some faith - hold her tight

A little tenderness - gotta treat her right

She will be there for you, takin' good care of you

Ya really gotta love your woman..."

"God, Meatball Head, thank you for everything you've done for me tonight. And to think that I thought that the concierge was trying to annoy me when he said that a pretty angel would be waiting for me here- I was so wrong."

"Do you think I look pretty?" Serena broke his embrace and twirled around the floor.

Darien nodded sincerely. "More beautiful than Hera herself..." he added making Serena give him a lovely, wide smile. He was actually admitting that she was good-looking! Oh boy, he was too elated.

"Do I look sexy?" Serena joked just to see Darien's reaction.

He laughed... "A real turn on- uh, you look at least eighteen today! But I know you're not legal!" Serena laughed along with him. Was he joking too or not? She decided that he was (AN: And we all certainly hope so *protective glare*.) It was weird how Serena felt that she could talk about anything with Darien, she felt really comfortable around him, like they had known each other since they were kids. But it wasn't that she felt sisterly towards him...no... Serena sat down, and just smiled at her previous thought.

"Meatball Head," he said as he parked himself on the couch very close to Serena. "You know, it's not external beauty that makes a person (especially you) beautiful. I don't mean to say that you don't look good- heck I can't stop staring at you- but I've known you for a long time and I know that you are sweet, and kind, and helpful, attentive, and cheerful, and wilful, and so many other things- it would take the rest of the night and the next day to tell it all before I'd start with English because then this language would run out of words..."

Serena glared at Darien. Was he saying all these things? Where was he trying to get at? This sounded extremely close to some kind of love confession- but it couldn't be!  No, no, no, Darien would never- especially not for a girl so much younger than him. She knew him- well enough, or was it? Meatball Head stared at Darien puzzled, helplessly puzzled (AN: those intellectuals! They make confessions complicated, long, *and romantic*, when all it take is three words!)

(AN: corny and fluff factor 125 %!)

Darien hugged his confused Meatball Head. "I've never really loved a woman, but from tonight until forever I'm willing to try and do all these things, because of you, Meatball Head," he whispered softly in her ear; Serena felt his lips gently touch her ear, sending shivers down her back.

"Darien, I'm so confused," she said. "Are you-" she swallowed saliva gathering courage, "Are you saying that-"

"I'm in love with you!" Darien finished for her, and then added with a slightly annoyed tone: "God, Meatball Head, does it take you so long to figure out what I've been trying to say?"

Everything stood still. They could hear the rain coming down heavily on Darien's balcony. All those hurting words- all the things said before... "How? Could. This. Be?" she spoke more thinking than talking.

"Hmmm," Darien hummed and embraced Serena tighter, as if Serena was going to break away (something that she didn't do, of course; she had dreamt of this moment way too many nights to break away!). "You might not believe it, but I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. I was just really scared because you hadn't even talked to me and I could feel you invade my heart. I didn't want to lose you... so I didn't want you to get close to me and have the same fate as- But I couldn't just let you go; just forget you like that," he said snapping his fingers with his last words. 

He paused and continued. "I couldn't (and still can't) live without you... I got addicted to you- if I didn't see you at least once a day, it would automatically be a bad day (like today for example). The only way that I could both keep you away from me and still have you close was by teasing you. You have no idea how much it hurt every time you told me that you hated me. You have no idea how I regretted that words I threw at you- and I probably have no idea how much they hurt you...

"When you did that makeover my world just went upside down! There you were, looking better then most popular college girl. You won't believe how jealous the girls were when they found out that some of the guys in college had asked you out, and I- you won't believe how envious I was, but it eased my feelings to know that you'd refused them all... I swear I would have broken any guy who had succeeded a date with you. You just had come too close; it wasn't only your personality, natural beauty I was seeing, but classiness and charm (AN: not to mention more words- don't look at me like that; I know *how* and *what* boys think about! But not, Darien, no, no, no, he's an angel...*thank* Gods!) I made an effort to be nicer, but in the end I found myself teasing you worse than ever.

"I don't know. The day of your accident I thought that you'd- so when I saw you standing there in the middle of the road, with that car coming at you, I did everything to get over there before it killed you! You won't believe how lucky I feel that you're still alive. Here with me... I thought I was dreaming when you said that you wanted to be my friend. And I was so happy that you wanted me to tutor you. I was so glad when you were so enthusiastic about me teaching you. Every time I saw you, all I've wanted to do was tell you that you're the best thing about my life and that I loved you...I just can't help it today when you've done all these things for me- I just have to tell you, I can't hold it. Meatball Head, you're the only thing that matters in my life... I would die if you ever- I know that what I'm saying is not organized. It's probably not making much sense either… but it's hard to explain..."

Serena smiled. She had been listening attentively. "Oh silly," she sang gleefully, "What matters is that I understand you. And you might want to hear that I love you too!"

Serena told her part of the story for Darien, and at the end, a cosy silence fell over them. Each reflecting over what they had just heard from the other. Tenderly Darien took a hold of the sides of Serena's waist; each hand by each side. He gradually leaned back on the couch, lying down. As he did so, he pulled Serena over him. Finally, he was lying on the couch with Serena lying on top of him, she was blushing, her face was- well, if there is anything redder than a tomato then she was that! Darien moved his hands upward, trailing her body past her tummy, bust, shoulders, up to her neck. He lowered her head to his. In the meanwhile Serena closed her eyes. Their lips met, and a gently, fervent, lovely, spicy (AN: Akoo *wink, wink*!), passion-filled kiss surged. They remained lip-locked until Serena was aching for oxygen.

"I love you," Serena panted clutching for breath, while she felt Daren's velvety lips on her cheeks, and higher parts of her neck. She then laid her head on Darien's chest, listening to his racing heart beat in rhythm with hers. (AN: *I know I'm annoying but I just have to say this* I've been watching too many movies. What do I know? I'm getting a tad too slushy now. I'll be back, just need to go out and watch the news or something… aching for some kind of tragedy now!) She felt Darien's face sink into her silky, blond hair. She was- they were in pure heaven inside Darien's apartment, on that cosy couch, with a forgotten birthday cake, two plates, a bottle of champagne, two glasses, papers, and a book beside them on the coffee table. Outside there was a storm at hand, but the two lovers were so into each other that they couldn't hear the sound of thunder.

"What did you wish for?" she asked him with her eyes closed.

"For you to love me as much as I love you," he answered as a lighting bolt stuck outside making Serena hold on to Darien so that her nails dug like claws into his flesh. Darien put his arms around her, and smiled; he was much too in love to feel the pain. "I guess you're going to be spending the night here, with me then..." he laughed a little, as Serena nodded frantically not daring to look up."Thank you for giving me the best day of my life, my darling Meatball Head."

Serena looked up. Wasn't it enough that she couldn't believe that a guy like Darien had told her that he had always loved her, now he was calling her *his* darling Meatball Head! The name that she'd been dreaming to hear him utter for ages now...

"No thank *you*," she corrected and gave him a butterfly kiss on his lips. Yapp, she'd be spending the night with him whether a stormy or a clear night! They were now both aware that the stereo was still playing...

"Look into my eyes - you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart - search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into my heart - you will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am - take my life

I would give it all I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love

And no other - could give more love

There's nowhere - unless you're there

All the time - all the way

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you"

                                            ...Fin...

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Author's Note: For all hentais: They Won't Do Anything, ok? She's not legal. Besides, don't spoil my fan fic with echii thoughts! It's supposed to be romantic, NOT perv. 

So with that said...I'm sorry about all the AN interruptions, but sometimes when there is too much fluff I have to stop and take a break and spoil it for you all. Yes, I could not with less fluff, but I can't really control the people when I write a story… In the beginning this was really supposed to be a short fic about Darien's Birthday, and now look at it! Sorry, sorry, sorry! It's all their fault!

My main reason for writing this fic was that there are so many Serena/Usagi

Birthday fics and no one writes about *Darien's* birthday... I mean who is in more need of a special birthday, Serena (who had a birthday party every year with friends and family) or Darien (who is all alone and probably sees his birthday as another highlight that he *is* alone in the world)? Well, you know my opinion! This is gonna be a long after-note…:

Oh and I must to thank everyone how has followed this fic and reviewed *brings everyone into a huge bear hug* I WUV U'all! And I'm sorry I'm not a good updater (strike the "not a good" and insert "a bad" and you'll feel better), but I have stuff like school to tend to, something which I must do or else no more computer or TV for me (mom's rules, gotta follow them, she really wants we to get into a recognized university and succeed in life, y'know)!

Ja ne,

Ami D'Aqua!


End file.
